


Rough Night

by BloodyCreaturePosterGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Protective Winchesters, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCreaturePosterGirl/pseuds/BloodyCreaturePosterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean come back to the bunker after a rough hunt and something in Dean has snapped. Dean only needs one thing now… you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Night

Six weeks ago complications on a hunt lead to Y/N’s room arrest enforced by Sam and Dean Winchester. Those complications being a very torture-loving coven of vampires and Y/N’s knee being horribly dislocated by one of the bloodsuckers who caught her trying to escape. Sam and Dean had been pissed when they found Y/N beaten and pep talking herself into popping her kneecap back into place.  
It’s just a dislocation, she tried to sooth the overprotective brothers, it’ll be healed in no time… once I get it back in place. Reassured that she was alive, the fight that followed seemed to be over in record time. Pissing off the Winchesters of all people was not a wise decision.  
The brothers enforced room arrest when Sam had caught Y/N out of bed hobbling about the library late one evening after he had made sure she had everything she could possibly need. Like an annoyed big brother Sam had picked her up off her feet as if it was nothing. He marched her right back to her room, reprimanding her the entire way, making sure to be loud enough to draw the older Winchester’s attention.  
Y/N had been on the receiving end of one hell of a lecture that night.  
While Y/N had appreciated the fact that the brothers cared enough to lecture her about further injuring herself when they were so ready to help, they’d made her feel like a child. But this was Sam and Dean, her best friends. No one had twisted their arms or forced them to take her in all those months ago. They had taken on the overprotective big brother roles themselves from nearly day one. So, while she had been annoyed, Y/N was grateful for the Winchester brothers.  
The six weeks Y/N had been forced to take off had been agonizingly slow, made worse by the obnoxiously stiff binding the brothers had kept around her knee. It had been necessary of course. Constant use of a dislocated limb made the healing process slow and left potential to make it worse. Y/N didn’t want this to end her career as a hunter, she wanted desperately to be back on the road with Sam and Dean doing what they did best. So wait she would.  
Cabin fever was a bitch.  
A week ago Sam and Dean had taken off somewhere east per Bobby’s request, calling in a favor of their own from the angel Castiel. As much as Y/N loved Cas she had protested having a freaking babysitter while the boys went out and had all the fun. Not that she had been upset with Cas, having him around was like having the brother you never see finally coming home from collage.  
In truth, Y/N was more than grateful to have the angel’s company. The constant worrywarting from Sam was something to be expected after the incident, but Dean had thrown her for a real loop.  
Sure, Y/N and Dean were friends, good friends in fact, but Dean wasn’t the type of guy to fuss over just anyone… expect Sam. Yet Dean had been a constant at Y/N’s side since the three of them had returned to the bunker. If Sam hadn’t already been on it, Dean was getting Y/N whatever she needed whenever she asked of it.  
Out of confusion and a small bit of anxiety, Y/N had explained everything that had been going on to Cas nearly as soon as the door had closed behind the brothers. Unfortunately, Cas had not been of much help. Perhaps he feels the same for you, he had suggested. Y/N rolled her eyes at the angel; she knew Dean viewed her as a close friend. No, Cas had said, perhaps it is that he is in love with you. Are you not in love with Dean? Cas’s confusion had been utterly adorable, but Y/N had repeatedly denied being in love with the elder Winchester. Even if Cas was more trustworthy with the information than Sam, who would have let it ‘slip’ to his big brother, she still didn’t trust that Cas wouldn’t just tell Dean thinking it would help.  
Cas had stayed to watch over Y/N the entire week the boys were gone, and when they did not return when they said they would, he stayed without question. Two days later Y/N had to fight with herself not to worry about the brothers. This was Sam and Dean Winchester after all. They had been hunting most of their lives, been to Hell and back and always looked out for one another.  
Y/N sat herself back against the wall at the head of her bed, carefully swinging her leg up onto the mattress. She worked slowly at unwinding the bandage around her knee, rolling it up as she went. Six weeks since her knee had been horribly dislocated was more than enough time to have it wrapped, if the binding didn’t come off soon the knee would heal, but it would be far too stiff from disuse. The stiffness would lead to the end of her career as a hunter. While it might be a while yet before the Winchesters allowed Y/N to get involved again, she wasn’t going to let this injury keep her down.  
Knee unwrapped; Y/N pushed herself away from the wall and shifted down the bed to get comfortable. It was late, and even though she wanted to stay awake and wait up for the boys return with Cas, sleep was calling. As though on cue, her bedroom door creaked open.  
“I know, ‘Sam and Dean are fine’. I was going to sit up and wait with you anyway, but honestly, I think I’m just going to catch some sleep.”  
When Y/N’s statement was met with silence, she pushed herself up onto her elbows in confusion. Cas was quiet by nature, but he always answered her and she knew he was there. She had heard the door open and seen his shadow hovering in the doorway.  
“Cas-” except it wasn’t Cas standing in her doorway. “Dean?”  
The elder Winchester stood silently just inside Y/N’s doorway, chest rising and falling at a near rapid pace. His hands were balled into fists at his sides, green eyes trained on her every little move. When Dean still did not answer, worry began to bubble inside Y/N’s chest. He was visibly shaken by something. Was he hurt? Did something happen to Sammy?  
Growing worry had Y/N sitting bolt upright and swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, not catching Dean coming fully into her room, closing and locking the door behind him. She met Dean halfway across the space of her room, nearly colliding with his tall frame.  
“Dean?” she called again, worry thick in her voice. Y/N’s eyes frantically took in every inch of Dean’s handsome face, from his tousled hair to the cut through his eyebrow, from the bruise blooming along the line of his jaw and then down to the blood staining his shirt. There was a blood stained bandage wrapped around his bicep, but otherwise, physically, he does not seem too bad. Her hands, so much smaller than Dean’s own, cupped his face tenderly, ghosting over the blooming bruise. Her thumb brushed over his soft bottom lip to wipe away the blood that had collected at the corner of his mouth.  
“Oh Dean,” Y/N breathed, staring up at Dean with wide eyes filled with love and concern. “What happened?”  
Something in Dean’s face shifted and he leapt into motion. His fingers sank into the flesh of her thighs as he hoisted her up against his tall frame, his lips finding hers as their bodies collided. Y/N’s arms circled Dean’s neck, her lips parting on a gasp. Y/N had never seen Dean like this before, not with a single one of the beautiful women he had been with. There was something desperate and entirely confounding within his beautiful eyes that stole the very breath from Y/N’s lungs.  
“That hurt,” Y/N huffed, yanking her lips away from Dean after he nearly slammed her backside into the edge of her desk. Dean still had yet to say anything; his eyes focused on Y/N’s kiss swollen lips. His fingers work nimbly up her thighs once he was sure she wouldn’t fall to take hold of the hem of her shirt. Tempted to simply tear the fabric to pieces, Dean chose to yank the shirt up over her head instead, a growl of approval slipping past his lips when her naked breasts were bared to him.  
Dean’s mouth descents upon Y/N’s neck, his tongue lulling out to lick a wet stripe up the flesh before sinking his teeth in. Y/N moaned, arching against Dean as he sucked several dark purple marks into her skin, her hips rolling against the desk when Dean pulled away from her.  
Dean’s lips are only separated from Y/N’s skin long enough for him to yank his own shirt over his head. “Touch me,” he demands against her neck, sinking his teeth back into the tender flesh. When Y/N hesitates, unsure if she should continue, Dean yanks her hands up and presses her palms against his bare chest. Y/N’s fingers curl against his chest, nails scratching lightly, drawing a hiss from Dean.  
Dean’s fingers make quick work of Y/N’s pajama bottoms and underwear, nearly unknown to her as she explores the wonderfully broad expanse of Dean’s chest. How long had she wished to be able to touch Dean like this? How long had she dreamed of Dean taking her for himself? Y/N didn’t know what had happened, or even what was going on in Dean’s head, but she was willing to give this to him. If this was what he needed, she would let him take it.  
A broken gasp of pained pleasure spilled from Y/N’s swollen lips as Dean sank his thick cock inside her unexpectedly. Her hips rolled against Dean’s, her back arching to press her breasts against his chest, head falling back and eyes squeezed shut. Dean’s fingers buried themselves in Y/N’s soft hair, pulling her head back to give him access to her already abused lips, his teeth sinking into the swollen flesh of her bottom lip. Dean pulled out, only halfway, and thrust back home near brutally, his free hand pressing against the small of Y/N’s back, sliding further down to cup her ass cheek and pull her further against his rough thrusts.  
Y/N felt wholly consumed by Dean. Her skin was hot and tight with lust; stung in multiple places where Dean had left his mark. Her lungs burned in an effort to draw oxygen into them in time to Dean’s rough taking, her moans ragged in his ear. Y/N dragged her teeth over the anti-possession tattoo inked into the sweaty skin of Dean’s chest, pressing a kiss to the mark when Dean grunted in approval.  
Y/N studies Dean’s face when he pulled her head back by her hair, her throat bared to him again. For a moment his eyes were squeezed so tight it must have been painful as he mutters incoherently to himself, then those beautiful eyes snap open to meet hers. They are fierce and predatory, slowly racking down her body to take in the way her breasts bounce with each power thrust of his hips. His eyes train on a single bead of sweat the glides silkily between Y/N’s breasts, down the lovely slop of her ribs and stomach to meet the juncture of her thighs where his eyes fix on their coupling.  
Dean moans lustfully at the sight of his thick cock disappearing into the tight wet heat of Y/N’s pussy, pulling out to reveal his cock glistening with her slick. A silent curse tumbles over his lips as he squeezes his eyes closed against the image, Y/N’s breathy moans filling his ears and keeping the image vividly alive against the back of his eyelids. It was all too much; Y/N is too much.  
Dean’s breath fanned against Y/N’s neck, he body bowing forward, his hips stuttering in their rhythm against her own. Y/N rolled her hips up off the desk to grind hard against Dean’s, her fingers digging into his shoulders. She was nearly as close as Dean… just a little more. Dean seemed to pick up on this, his hand sliding over the curve of her hip to dip into her slick soaked folds, pressing quick tight circles over her swollen clit.  
“Dean!” Y/N cried as she came, her body trembling against the older Winchester’s as his hips faltered. Both of Dean’s hands slid down to cup Y/N’s ass, pulling her hips painfully tight against his, the stretch of his thick cock burying itself so deep inside her, Y/N could swear she could feel him inside her womb. Dean pulled his cock free of her convulsing pussy only to thrust back inside, just as hard, just as deep one last time, holding her bruisingly tight to him so that she could not escape. Dean sank his teeth into Y/N’s shoulder nearly to the point of breaking skin as he came, his cock pulsing, filling Y/N’s trembling pussy with thick ribbons of his cum.  
Spent, Dean pulled out of Y/N slowly; keeping her legs around him, he shifted them both away from the desk and moved over to her bed. Dean crawled in behind her, pulling the sheets over their naked bodies and Y/N flush against him. One of his strong arms anchored down around her, locked firmly across her ribs just under her breasts.  
Y/N stared in confusion at the wall across from her, shifting her body to get more comfortable, unused to sharing her bed so intimately with someone. Sure, she had shared a bed with the elder Winchester –hell even Sam when the times called for it, but not like this. It had been a long time since she’d had a lover, and even longer since she’d shared a bed with one. Y/N unknowingly let slip a sigh of contentment as Dean peppered the exposed expanse of her neck and shoulder with kisses, much to Dean’s satisfaction.  
“No one will ever take you from me,” Dean mumbled long after Y/N had fallen asleep, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head and letting sleep take him, too.  
When Dean woke up the following morning, Y/N was gone. The bed was cold where her body had been, her clothes no longer littered across the floor as he had intended for them to stay. Dean doubled checked the place for any sign of a note as he yanked on his boxers and jeans, not even bothering to button or zip them up. He was pissed. Where was Y/N? Did she really think this was over? That he was just going to let her go after last night? Dean growled as he damn near ripped her bedroom door off the hinges and stormed down the halls of the bunker. As if she had a choice.  
Outside the kitchen, Dean could hear the low murmurs of Sam and Y/N’s voices, and stealthily hide himself against the wall to listen in on their conversation.  
“I need to leave for a while, Sammy,” Dean heard Y/N whisper.  
“You slept with Dean? Don’t you think dipping out like this is a bad idea? I mean, where will you go?”  
“Dean is used to one night stands,” Y/N said dismissively, causing Dean’s hands to ball into fists at his sides. That was in the past. Y/N sighed. “Look, Dean wasn’t himself last night. There was something in his eyes that I’ve never seen before… I think… whatever happened on that hunt got to him. I don’t know what it was and I don’t need to so long as you’re both okay. I just… want Dean to be happy. If that means taking off for a while after a one night stand with the man I’m in love with… so be it.”  
“You’re really okay with being used like that?” Sammy asked in bewilderment and Dean felt a spike of betrayal at his brother’s words. Sammy knew exactly how Dean felt about Y/N.  
“I would give my life for him.” Dean could hear the sad smile in Y/N’s voice, the pat to the shoulder she gave Sam as the younger Winchester hugged her.  
Y/N came out of the kitchen, fully dressed and with her travel pack thrown over her shoulder, and Dean jumped into action. His hand snapped out to wrap around her arm, bringing her to a stumbling halt. Y/N’s confused eyes found Dean’s moments later.  
“Dean?” Y/N asks in surprise, the hold on her travel pack losing slack.  
“I woke up alone,” Dean growls, very aware that his little brother is watching curiously from the doorway of the kitchen. “A mistake that will not happen again.”  
“I thought that’s what you wanted?” Y/N asked.  
“If I wanted a one night stand I would have gone to the damn bar!”  
“I don’t understand…” Y/N said with a shake of her head.  
Dean growled. “You told Sammy you were willing to give your life, so long as it made me happy.”  
Y/N’s cheeks flushed with color in embarrassment, nodding her head slowly as the realization that Dean had overheard their conversation sank in.  
“That’s exactly what I’m askin’ for. I want you. All day, every day, for as long as this life allows us… and beyond that if I have anythin’ to say about it.” Dean swept Y/N into his arms for the first time since last night and kissed her hungrily.  
“Dean…” she moaned softly when they parted.  
“I know I was rough last night, and I’m sorry. I was made to realize I could lose you while we were on that hunt and I couldn’t stand it. I just… snapped.”  
Sam snorted from within the kitchen and Dean’s eyes narrowed, shooting a glare at the younger Winchester. “I thought you didn’t do chick flick, Dean?” Sam mocked, laughing as Dean tossed Y/N’s travel pack toward his head.  
“Shut it,” Dean grumbled.  
Y/N giggled, reaching her hands up to cup Dean’s face and pulling his attention back to her. She stood on her toes, smiling softly as her lips brushed against his. “You talk too much.”  
Dean grinned into the kiss as Y/N’s arms wrapped around his neck and Sam wolf whistled from the kitchen. This was what he needed.


End file.
